


The Incubator

by Dubious_Literature



Series: Alien Oviposition [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubious_Literature/pseuds/Dubious_Literature
Summary: A beautiful alien knows it won't be long before her ovipositior starts laying her eggs whether she's ready or not. She leaves work and finds an incubator, a sweet human named Sara, who enthusiastically seeks impregnation.
Series: Alien Oviposition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066304
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	The Incubator

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a story, hit me up. I'll do my best to get around to it. You will be credited for the idea and the story will be dedicated to you. For a list of things I won't write about, please see my profile. I love a challenge, so don't be shy! Send your creative ideas my way!

My heat cycle would always start the same. I would start to feel a little bloated, a little nauseous. There would be an ache beneath my navel that steadily grew over a day or two, tracing lower and lower until I could feel the sack behind my taint start to swell with eggs. I would become aroused. Wet. More and more aware of the laborious expansion of my ovipositor inside of my own pussy, preparing itself for inevitable release.

Three days. Three days of feeling clutches of eggs churn in my sack. Three days of swelling, roiling behind my taint. Three days of building arousal. Three days of growing need before my ovipositor would start to gently thrum against my own slick walls, threatening to extend from my entrance.

I only fell into heat once a year, and each year felt more intense than the last. This year was no exception. I knew what was going to happen; I was desperate, so desperate that if I didn’t find something to pump my eggs into soon I was going to explode at work, coating the inside of my skirt with droves and droves of eggs, breeding my own clothes as I came in my swivel chair. I would never live it down. I needed to find an alternative, and soon, too. When I glanced down, I saw that my ovipositor had extended from my pussy, hard and rigid as it poked against my tight pencil skirt. I hadn’t realized I was that far along! 

Did I want to do the same thing I did last year? Drive home and stick what humans called my “cock” in between my couch cushions and grind until every last egg was coaxed out? Watch them rolling up my length in waves until they dripped onto my furniture with the rest of my cum? Sure, it got the job done, but it wasn’t very romantic. 

Instead, I clocked out early and drove to a motel on the space station. I paid for an anonymous incubator – I didn’t care if she was human or zanthen – and waited.

Waiting was hell. All I could do was sit still on the bed and bite my lip. Every single movement, however small it was, made my eggs churn in their sack. My ovipositor was sensitive at its head, brushing against the inside of my skirt. Every time it jostled against the fabric it sent chills up my spine, tingles through my belly and core. I didn’t know how much longer I could sit there and edge.

After what felt like ages, the human (whose name I would discover to be Sara) came in using the keycard I had waiting for her at the desk. The romantic suite glowed with purple, neon lighting, shimmering off of Sara’s petite figure and short, golden hair. She looked like one of those fantasy things - - what did humans call them? Oh yes, pixies. 

She closed the door behind herself and smiled, pretty, pink lipstick shimmering in the light as sounds of lo-fi flowed from the speakers. Tropical fish swam in a series of multicolored tanks of bubbling water set into the walls like columns. It was a fancy room, but the music, the lighting, the fish…nothing was quite as enticing as Sara.

She could tell I was nervous and strode over to the private bar to pour us something to loosen up. She knew if I could pay for a room like this, plus the cost of an incubator, a glass or two of vodka wouldn’t hurt. We drank and chatted for a while on the bed. I learned that she was a college student, barely nineteen. I guess I should have noticed; it was a bit chilly in the room and a pair of pert nipples showed though her Station College tee. She laughed often, this sweet, lilting, _genuine_ laugh that made her blue eyes light up. She would constantly fidget with the bottom of her shirt when she laughed, not out of nervousness but out of anticipation, I think. A lot of people were turned on by zanthen fertilization, as arduous a process as it was.

About half way through our drinks we ended up cuddling on our sides face to face, her peach skin against my azure. I tried to hold still because if I moved my “cock” was going to move too. As with any other zanthen “cock” it would start to extend, twitch and leak the closer and closer to laying I got. And according to Sara, I was-

“-getting close, aren’t you? Is this your second day?” Her hand traced over the bulge in my skirt and I immediately shuddered for two reasons: one, because of her delectable touch, and two, because her own skirt had slid up a ways and she had obviously come prepared, not wearing a damn thing underneath.

“Th-third, actually,” I stuttered, staring at her rosy slit, coated in a sheen of glistening slick. Even looking at her cunt made my eggsack throb.

“Oh you poor thing!” she cooed, hand slipping under my skirt. I gasped as she decided to forego my ovipositor and instead run her fingers between my thighs until she found what she was looking for…my taint; my sack; full to bursting, churning with all of the eggs I had accrued. And it felt like there were many.

The moment her fingers prodded my bulging sack I bit my lip and failed to stifle a whimper. I felt the pressure radiate from my crotch into my asshole, all the way down the tip of my “cock” and pulse through my belly. Fuck. I was edging so hard.

My sex started to throb, refusing to wait a moment longer. Perhaps if I’d hired Sara yesterday I could have focused on building her up, licking her pussy or playing with her breasts, but even the smallest of her touches had my sack churning, the base of my ovipositor starting to pump itself in waves of pre-release. 

“Oh shit…oh shit! It’s happening!” I complained, trying my best to hold back. Once I were to let go that would be it; there would be no stopping the torrent of eggs or the orgasm that came in tandem.

Sara pressed on my sack again, kneading softly with her fingertips as I moaned. Her opposite hand came to lift up my skirt, revealing my long, dripping “cock.” My appendage was covered in a thick sheen of lubricant which smelled and tasted similar to a human vagina. However the coat was whiter, like male pre-ejaculate.

Sara took her fist and firmly gripped my base. It was still fluxing and churning. I could feel the low ache of need in my belly, my sex dying for orgasm, signs that my body needed to release its eggs.

“I can feel it throbbing in my hand,” she giggled, starting to stroke me like I was a human male.

 _And it felt sooo good!_ “Ohhhhh!” I moaned, tossing my head back in ecstasy as I felt some of the liquid in my sack drain into the base of my tube where it bubbled expectantly. I was going to blow at any second. 

And then I saw it, that first egg bulging at the base of my ovipositor. It was about the size of a chicken’s egg except completely round. If it were not obscured by my tube it would have been transparent with a similar texture to one of those squishy, human stress balls. But it wasn’t just one egg; I could feel more and more backed up inside of me. No wonder my taint was so swollen and sensitive! I was full to bursting, my pulsating tube preparing to draw them all up and out.

Sara squeezed her fist around my shaft just above the egg, trapping it at my base. She bent over and flicked her tongue against the tip of my “cock,” her sweet, wet appendage lapping at me until I arched my back and clutched at the sheets.

“Sara, pppleeease…”I begged, voice hoarse. I was desperate for release inside of anyone! Inside of anything!

Sara moaned around my “cock” and sank it inside of her mouth, starting to blow me as her opposite hand rubbed the bulge of the lodged egg. It was unbearable! I could feel her tongue flicking against the underside of my tube. It made me pulse harder, lengthening and trying to squirm past her tongue. There was so much pressure that my sack was churning, undulating, soft squishing noises gurgling inside as more and more eggs joined the queue behind the one she had trapped and rubbed.

“I-I need to lay my eggs!” I pleaded, fingertips digging harshly into the bedding. “P-p-please! I’ll-I’ll pay you whatever you want! Please Sara!” I could feel my length growing. 

She continued to squeeze her fist around my “cock,” her opposite fist stroking and jerking my trapped egg. Waves rippled down my ovipositor. It must have been eight or nine inches as that point, writhing in her mouth. I could feel the precum dribble out of me, and each time it did her tongue would lap it up…that is until I grew longer, harder, my appendage involuntarily pushing right past her tongue and into her throat. 

She groaned. Coughed. Gagged. Took me deeper. I mewled, forced right on the edge without being allowed to plant my seed. And I needed it so bad, too! I sat upright as best I could with my organs thrumming and tangled my fingers in the human’s hair, pulling her gently toward my length. 

She choked, but voluntarily bobbed her head, still fervently rubbing at my growing bulge. Oh fuck I could feel so many eggs backed up! Every bob of her head created a pre-orgasmic wave that threatened to pull me right over the edge at any second. If only her hand wasn’t there…

My egg was starting to protest against her hand, travelling slowly up my length and threatening to break free whether she was ready or not. The buildup was so intense that my entire stomach and groin hurt. “I’m…I’m too backed up!” I warned, knowing that I was about to come undone. But Sara didn’t stop. Her tongue still worked at my underside, throat clenching hotly around my needy length, the length that twisted and squirmed and twitched in her throat, leaking and dripping to prepare her belly for my eggs.

More waves. More throbs. Thrumming. Dripping. A warning, “Sara…” Another wave. Another throb. A thrum. A drip, no, a splash in her throat. The push of my egg. _Fuck…_ Waves. Waves. Thrumming. Oh… Violent throbbing. _Ahhhh…_ The sight of my own eggs pushing against one another and bulging at my base. Bulging. Churning. Tight against her hand. “Sara… _Sara…_ **SARA FUCK I’M GONNA… _OHHHHH!_** ”

The moment she let go of my length, a wave of ejaculate pushed my first egg up my shaft and down her throat. I could feel her throat clench around my heavy egg and she let out a soft gag before it was deposited into her empty belly. She swallowed loudly and moaned, relaxing her jaw as another series of waves pushed another egg up my shaft. She gagged again, though more lightly this time, and it joined the other inside of her. 

I knew this was just the beginning of my orgasm.

Each time another egg sank into her gullet a splash of white cum would squirt down her throat, coating it for the next round. She was such a good incubator. Sara moaned with pleasure as I laid my eggs, reaching out to rub my still-full and aching sack to coax more from me. Each time she groped me I moaned, feeling throbs start at the base of my “cock” and work their way up its orgasming length, depositing yet another egg inside of Sara. First five. Then ten. Then more…I lost count. 

I was moaning. Writhing. Basking in having my bulging taint massaged as this beautiful human retched and moaned and coughed and whimpered around my ovipositor. 

I was in mid-orgasm, about half-way empty when she pulled out. “Please…” I begged, watching an egg and some cum freely drip onto the bed. The tip of my “cock” throbbed and my white juices splashed onto my wasted egg. 

Sara groaned. She was _huge!_ Her college tee had risen up over her navel, revealing her distended belly. She groaned and released a small belch, waddling on top of me, full to bursting with my eggs. “Make me pregnant…” she whispered, and took hold of my “cock.” I instantly groaned, watching yet another egg roll up its pulsing length. She pushed my tip against her clit and started to grind, moaning as she did so. I could hear my ejaculate sloshing around inside of her belly with my eggs as she rocked her hips. It made me moan, and when my egg was expelled from my tube it rubbed against her clit briefly before tumbling onto the bed with another splash of ejaculate. 

Then, inch by inch by inch, Sara took me, although I was probably ten, eleven inches long at that point. The first egg that penetrated her made her groan and clutch her swollen middle. “So…full…mmmm!” she mewled. I rocked my hips and moaned, an egg implanting inside of her with a torrent of cum to follow. “Oh! Fuck, I can feel them!” she cried. I parted my lips and more juices squirted from me. I was so tired, but if I was still squirting then there were more eggs to come. And boy were there…

I snatched Sara’s hips and forced her down on me, bucking my hips, feeling the eggs and cum churning inside of me until they were expelled in throbbing waves up my shaft and into her. Oh fuck I could _not_ stop cumming! Could _not_ stop breeding her! Eggs after eggs after eggs, ejaculation after ejaculation until everything hurt. 

“Ngh…make it s-stop…” I whined, feeling an even larger egg work its way slowly up my shaft. She doubled over and groaned when it fertilized her. As she bent, she reached down to rub my taint with one hand and my tummy with the other hand, stimulating my insides and thus, my eggs. “Oh…oh fuck Sara!” I whimpered, watching not one, not two, but _three_ eggs stretch my tube, fighting for who got to go first. I guess they couldn’t decide because they all stretched me at the same time. I moaned, then Sara moaned even louder. I could feel them stuck at my head, bulging not only in my ovipositor but inside of Sara’s pussy.

“C-come on baby,” Sara panted, bouncing on my “cock.” “Plant your eggs in me sweetheart.”

Suddenly, a final, _massive_ wave of cum began to travel up my ovipositor through violent, pulsing waves. “Oh no…oh no…oh fuck…!” I moaned.

“Mmm…are you gonna cum again baby?”

I frantically nodded, wrenching my face up and gritting my teeth as a flood of cum and eggs exploded inside of Sara. “HNGHHHH!” I groaned, feeling pain and bliss and exhaustion and ecstasy as the last egg pushed inside of her. 

We lied there panting for a while in a mess of eggs and ejaculate before I pulled out. Sara rolled over onto her side and moaned, rubbing her swollen belly. She closed her eyes and sighed, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
